Offspring of a Spriggan
by Nyx Necro
Summary: Irene goes on a quest but during her quest she takes Erza along with her. What will happen and will the quest be friendly or horrible? Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Zeref was in a meeting with all of the members of the Spriggan 12. He looked at them with his normal greeting smile.

"Alright, it's time to prepare for the generation for the Spriggan 12."

Serena Looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

Invel looked at him.

"Each member of the current Spriggan 12 will go to another land and personally find someone that is suitable for the task."

Ajeel smirked at Zeref.

"What should we do with the wizard we captured from Ishgar? They would come in handy for training the newbies."

Zeref nodded.

"That is true Fairy Tail did have some promising wizards. Very well then, each of you will take one of them for your journey."

With that the meeting was over.

Irene had left and went to the tower where all their prisoners were located.

She soon arrived to a prison cell only to see the prisoner she was looking for.

Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail, former guild master of the fallen guild.

Irene just looked at her then she saw Erza left her head.

"What do you want?"

Irene smiled in amusement.

"Hello to you too Scarlet, or should I say Young Belserion."

Erza narrowed her brow.

"What do you mean by that? My last name has always been Scarlet."

Irene entered into the cell and snatched up Erza by her hair.

"Wrong. Scarlet was just a cover name because I erased your memories when you were just a mere toddler."

"What are you saying?"

Irene let her go causing Erza to fall to her knees.

"I will share that story another time but for now you are going to join me on my quest."

"A quest for what?"

"Just a journey to get someone."

With that Erza followed Irene out of the prison tower and they both left out of the Alvarez Empire.

The walk out of Alvarez was quiet which made Irene kind of disappointed. She kind of hoped that Erza would say something, anything to her. She didn't care too much on what but having someone to talk to for a change would have been nice, especially since she no longer had Heine and Juliet to talk to.

As for Erza she wanted to say something but she didn't want to feel like an entertaining fool. Besides on the battlefield she didn't know much about Irene but because of that and their meeting in the prison tower, Erza couldn't help but wonder who this woman really is. How come this Irene called her Young Belserion and said that she erased her memories when she was younger. Just who is she?

 **(Timeskip)**

When nightfall came both Irene and Erza were in a large ship sailing to a random place. Erza was still not sure on what kind of mission that Irene had brought her along for.

She looked over at Irene only to see her reading a book in silence.

"Yes Erza?"

"You still haven't told me what the mission is about."

Irene smiled.

"It's a simple recruiting mission."

Erza then looked away then Irene laid on her bed which was a large queen size.

"Come, Erza."

Erza looked at her with a raised brow.

"Eh?"

"Join me in bed."

"Why?"

"This ship is my personal one so there's only one bedroom."

Erza gave in then climbed in. Irene smiled but then frowned when she saw that Erza had her back turned to her.

'Erza will give in for me later.'

With that they were both asleep.

Later on that night Irene woke up hearing mumbling. She looked to see that Erza had turned around was facing her but she was still sleeping.

"Hm?"

"No….don't….."

'A nightmare?'

Irene just at Erza then she brought Erza closer to her and tucked her head into her shoulder.

"There, there my dear Erza. It's all over now, you're safe with me now."

Irene leaned closer and kissed Erza's forehead then she went back to sleep.

 **AN: There is the first chapter! To me it's kind of short but the chapters will get longer in the future. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

When morning came Erza woke up.

She tried to move but then she felt as if something was holding her in place. She looked to see who or what it was and her eyes widened when she saw that Irene was looking at her.

"Sleep better?"

"…"

"Is something wrong?"

"Why are you hugging me?"

Irene smiled.

"I move in my sleep, my apologies."

Irene let her go and Erza got off the bed then left out of the room.

 **With Erza**

Erza wasn't sure what to think of Irene at the moment. Irene was the same woman that caused the death of her Master and her guild was taken as prisoners. Now here she was, acting all nice. Erza was really confused with Irene but at this rate keeping a certain distance from Irene was the best choice right now.

Just who was she and why was she even hugging her as they slept.

 **With Irene**

Irene was still in her room sitting on her bed as she thought to herself.

Could she blame Erza for that? True they were enemies but at the moment Irene didn't view her as such. Irene wasn't sure what to feel but she smiled to herself.

'It felt nice to hold her like that.'

Irene got off her bed and left to the boat deck.

Whenever she was on a quest she would take her ship vessel but since it was just her and Erza she didn't think much of using it so she just brought her personal one.

She went to the front of the ship and sat on the edge.

Despite holding Erza as they both slept Irene was having one of those mornings where she would think about her life.

She was indeed a true Spriggan.

All her life Irene had been seen as a monster and was ruthless to everyone and everything she saw. She placed her free hand on her scar.

Besides her natural features that she was born with she got a scar on her stomach due to being bullied when she was just a little girl. Since then her home town had pushed her away as if she was nothing to them but a plague. It drove her to believe that she was ugly and that no one wanted her.

She ran away from home and left to learn magic on her own. One day Zeref the Black Wizard himself found her and was amused to find her teaching herself magic. He offered her to become his student and Irene agreed to it. Since then Irene trained under him and became a member of the Spriggan 12 as the Scarlet Despair.

Now here she was alone in the new dawning sky with a bottle to drink her problems away.

There was something Irene wanted but she would never bring it up.

She was Irene Belserion, the Scarlet Despair of the Spriggan 12. The world feared her, even 10 of the other Spriggan were afraid of her.

Despite her fame and the world fearing her, Irene felt a little bit of emptiness in her. No one else knew this but Irene would watch mothers embrace their children from afar. Irene couldn't help but feel a hint of jealousy just from watching.

She wanted a child to call her own and have someone to hold in her arms. She also wanted someone to love and hold her as well.

She craved to have a family of her own.

After Irene finished the wine bottle she wrote a small note on a piece of paper then put the paper into the bottle. When she was done she threw the bottle into the water that was underneath her.

"Despite my title it wouldn't hurt to have some hope."

Her smile then dropped as she also recalled why Erza was still distant from her.

She recalled how Fairy Tail guild was more of a family so when they lost their master it was if the guild had broken apart from that then they lost.

Personally Irene was happy, not happy for Erza's pain but she was happy that Erza was alive and well. She figured that Erza would never forgive her for what she personally did in the war. Honestly Irene didn't care for the war, which was the main reason she used Universe One so that there wouldn't be so much pointless deaths.

Before the war Irene had a bone to pick with Fiore but when her enchantment children were defeated that was the only time she showed her true colors of a distraught woman getting revenge on her children.

Irene then felt as if someone was standing behind her only to turn to see Erza.

"Care to join me?"

Erza sat next to her.

It was quiet at first but then Erza spoke.

"Sorry."

Irene looked at her.

"For?"

"This morning."

"It's fine, you did wake up in your enemy's arms after all."

"…."

"For this quest I don't see you as an enemy."

Erza looked at her.

"If you did, where would have made me sleep."

"Chained to the railing outside."

Erza looked back ahead at the water.

"Okay…."

Irene smiled.

"We should be arriving to land in a couple of hours."

Erza nodded they both looked out at water ahead of them.

 **AN: Alright, once again I'll let you all be the judges of the chapter. Let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

A couple hours had went by and to Erza's surprise they arrived at a large place. The shore had pure black sand and there were large boulders that look like oversized turquoise gem stones.

"So Amazing."

Irene smiled then they both made their way through the beach area. Erza was surprised that there was no one there.

"Just what is this place?"

Irene looked up at the large palm trees as she smiled.

"This is Teal Island. It's an island part of a rare-magical land. We're on the beach part of it but on the exact opposite side of the area is a large city. Their homes are rather different from what we're used to."

They went on walking and soon stopped when they saw a wired fence.

Irene was the surprised this time.

"That's odd, this fence wasn't here last time."

She grabbed Erza's arm and flew into the air.

After flying for a few minutes Irene and Erza were in a large city but both were shocked to find the city in such ruins as if it had just happened.

Irene then turned her head to see Erza walking away but she didn't stop her.

'What happened here?'

Erza had left to a different part and as soon as she turned a corner she saw a pile of dead bodies of civilians everwhere.

'What happened to them?"

For Irene she had checked inside of buildings but there was no one then she entered into a place that she remember was some sort of bell tower. It was kind of beat up but it was still standing but Irene had a feeling that the bell tower wouldn't stand much longer.

She was about to turn to leave but something caught her eye.

She saw a dusty slipper that was for a child. Irene went closer and her eyes widened slightly when she saw that there was a little girl inside.

"You poor thing."

Then she saw that little held something in her arms.

A wine bottle?

Irene was surprised. The girl had the same bottle that she had thrown out to the water with a note inside.

Irene picked the girl up and took her out of the bell tower. After getting a few feet away the bell tower collapsed. Irene looked at the small girl in her arm and her eyes softened.

"My, aren't you adorable."

The girl looked to be about 10 years old. She had cream tone skin and sleek black hair that hung to her upper back. She wore a beige dress top and black leggings. She wore black slippers and black arm bands. Around her neck she wore a golden necklace.

Firmly in her arms was the wine bottle with the note inside.

Irene soon met up with Erza who was surprised to see the child and Erza was relieved to know that the girl was still alive.

They took her back to the ship and laid her on the bed.

Erza watched as Irene had stroke the girl's cheek then asked.

"Where was she?"

"She was passed out in a bell tower but I got her out just before it fell."

"What's that she's holding?"

Erza went over to the girl and grabbed the bottle only for the girl to hold on tighter to the bottle as she slept. Irene just watched then she felt the girl's forehead and frowned.

"She's cold."

Irene laid next to the girl and brought her into an embrace. It seemed to have worked because the girl had snuggled up to her. Erza just watched then looked at Irene.

"Do you like having someone to hug as you rest?"

Irene smirked.

"Jealous?"

Erza blushed looking away.

"N-no."

Irene then looked at the little girl then smiled at her as she caressed the girl's cheek.

"So adorable, sleep well."

 **Timeskip**

For the past couple of hours the girl was sleeping and Erza had fallen asleep as well. Irene smiled warmly as she watched the two girls sleeping. The girl's head was on her shoulder while Erza's head was on her hip. Irene liked the feeling then she looked down at the girl to see her stirring.

When the girl opened her eyes Irene smiled warmly at her.

"Hey there sleepyhead, did you sleep well?"

The girl blinked a couple of times then she heard Erza stirring.

"How long was I out?"

Erza and Irene both looked at the little girl who seemed to be scared then Irene held the girl close to her. Irene rubbed the girl's back then smiled.

"The little lady is scared."

Erza looked at the girl then raised a brow.

"How come she looks so pale?"

Irene sat up and sat the girl in her lap. At first the girl had squirmed but relaxed when Irene had an arm around her to hold her place.

"The little one is just hungry, that's all."

Erza looked away.

"Well what can she eat right now?"

Irene turned the girl's head and gently pulled on her cheek as if to check something.

'She has fangs but they're not fully grown in.'

"For now, she needs milk."

Erza stood to leave but Irene stopped her.

"She can't have milk from a carton it has to be natural milk."

"Like from a cow?"

"Yes."

Erza looked at the girl.

"I won't be able to find one in a place like this."

Irene smiled.

"No but cows aren't the only ones who produce milk."

Erza blinked then Irene brought out her breasts and adjusted the girl to nurse from her.

After a couple moments the girl seemed to have relaxed because then closed her eyes and held onto Irene with one hand. Irene smiled softly at the girl then she rubbed her back with her free hand. Erza raised a brow.

"A 10 year old nursing?"

Irene smiled.

"This girl isn't human. When she's done feeding from me I will show you."

Erza nodded then Irene looked at the little girl and rubbed her head.

"Take as much as you need, little one."

After a while the girl was finished and Irene gently patted her back. The girl seemed to have liked Irene a little because she leaned her head onto her shoulder Irene was rather surprised then she smiled as she placed a hand on the girl's head.

Erza looked at the girl then Irene smiled.

"This little girl is a Vimera."

"Vimera?"

"Yes. Vimera is a bloodline that is known for their gentleness and beauty, however their homeland has been destroyed and this little one is the only survivor."

"Are you going to let her stay?"

"Let her stay? I'm keeping her as my own."

Irene kissed the girl on the head then Irene smiled at her.

"I don't have to worry about her growing up. She may have fangs but she's not aggressive."

Erza nodded then soon they both heard a small purring sound and Irene smiled warmly at the girl.

"So cute."

"What are you going to name her?"

"Not sure but I will think of something soon."

All three of them were laying back onto the bed then went back to sleep.

 **AN: There is another chapter completed. Once again, you shall be the judges.**


	4. Chapter 4

The little girl had woken up first but blinked when she felt warm and something holding her in place. She looked up to see that Irene was still sleeping and then she leaned in closer.

Irene blinked as she opened her eyes to see the girl's face just mere inches from hers but something got Irene's attention.

The girl's eyes were gleaming a baby teal.

They were so beautiful and the girl was so cute. Irene smiled at the girl and brought a hand up to the girl's cheek. She was happy to see that the girl wasn't scared of her in fact the girl had moved her head closer to Irene's hand.

Irene smiled then stroked the girl's head then spoke.

"I still need to give you a name."

Irene then saw the girl lower her head to her breasts and gently nudged her head at one of them. Irene thought that it was rather cute to see then she glanced over to see that Erza was waking up.

Both Erza and Irene watched as the little girl nudged her head on Irene's breasts.

"Is something wrong with her?"

Irene smiled.

"She's still hungry."

Irene took a breast out and the girl began to nurse from her again.

As she was nursing Erza noticed that there were a couple bruises on the girl's arms.

"Just what happened to her? How come her eyes are glowing?"

Irene smiled and placed a hand on the back of the girl's head.

"She a Vimera. Vimeras have an aura in their veins that allow them to glow. True they take the appearance of a human being but at the same time they're not human. When they're young only their eyes glow but as they get older they begin to grow wings that glow as well."

Erza looked at the little girl.

"Do they eat people?"

Irene looked at the girl that was still nursing from her.

"In rare cases no but if we're lucky, she won't."

The girl then stopped nursing and Irene lifted her chin to look at her face, well more like at her fangs.

Erza looked at Irene then Irene had the girl to sit in her lap and she had the girl to face Erza to show her fangs to her.

To Erza's surprise the girl had fangs that were even bigger than Natsu's.

"She has fangs?"

"Yes but since she has been in hunger her fangs are slightly dull. As soon as she is back on track with eating then her fangs will be sharp. For now she needs to drink fresh milk in order to have sharp fangs faster."

Erza nodded then a small chirp sound was heard and Irene looked at her.

"Oh the little lady is just doing her calling. Young Vimeras make a chirping sound to inform us that there's another nearby."

Erza raised a brow.

"But we're floating kind of far from the island."

The little girl made another chirp sound but this time she seemed to have tensed up and began to find safety in Irene's torso. Irene smiled then rubbed her back as she spoke.

"There, there little lady. You're safe now, you have no worry for anything."

The little girl looked at Irene then Erza looked at her.

"Have you chosen a name for her yet?"

Irene kissed the girl on her forehead and smiled.

"Yes. Her name is Symber, I love the glow in her eyes and she looks so innocent."

The little girl, now named Symber just looked up at Irene then she laid her head down on Irene's shoulder. Irene smiled to the trust that the girl was giving her then she looked at Erza.

"Symber will be perfect."

Symber soon felt Irene rubbing her back then she slowly drifted back to sleep.

After Symber was asleep Erza watched as Irene showed a motherly affection by laying Symber onto the bed and tucking her in. to be honest Erza was happy for Symber but something deep in her was small hint of jealousy. However Erza being Erza, didn't show it.

As she was looking at Symber as she slept she was taken by surprise when she felt a hand pull her down. Her head was placed to Irene's lap and Irene smiled as she rubbed her back.

"You wanted some attention as well, you could have just asked."

"Symber needed it more."

"You both need affection from a mother."

"…."

"A mother's affection is very strong."

Erza nodded then closed her eyes to relax to Irene's touch.

'It does feel nice.'

Irene smiled as she looked down at Erza then she remembered something.

 **FLASHBACK**

It was night time and Irene was sitting in her favorite chair that was in her bedroom. She had been reading some more books but something kept bothering her to the point that she put the book down.

She left out of her room and went to check on her enchanted children. When she found them she saw that Heine was in bed and Juliet was in the bed as well. To Irene they were her children; she didn't care if they were mere enchantments. They were hers and hers alone.

Irene went closer only to see that they were both sleeping then she climbed into the bed and held both to her. Both of their heads on her shoulders and all three of them were under the covers. Irene smiled as she held her children closer to her before falling asleep.

 **FLASHBACK END**

After that small memory Irene looked at Erza then she had a tear stream down her face.

Erza felt the tear drop and sat up then looked up at Irene.

"Is something wrong?"

The next thing Erza knew was Irene had pushed back onto the bed and was hugging her tightly, not daring to let go."

"Um…."

"Just let me do this. I need this right now."

Erza didn't quite understand what Irene meant but she didn't push Irene off as they laid in the large bed together. Erza just laid on her side while Irene was hugging her as they laid in bed. Symber was behind Irene still peacefully sleeping.

Irene smiled.

'I miss doing this.'

 **AN: Well there is another chapter. I hope that you all liked it and I will update when I get the chance!**


	5. Chapter 5

A few days had passed and everything was still calm. Irene and Erza were both happy to see that Symber was looking very healthy and was able to walk and run. However they noticed that Symber wouldn't talk but the only sounds she did make were chirping sounds which really helped them to be on aware of any threats that might come.

Irene of course would still breastfeed Symber but she wasn't doing as much since Symber was at full health again. What Irene found most adorable about Symber and Erza was to see them sleeping. A couple of times Irene would wake up to see Erza and Symber using her as a pillow.

If Symber wanted attention from Irene she would wither lean on Irene or grab one of Irene's hands and place them on her head.

Now here they were on the island again sitting on the black sand. As they sat there Irene looked at Symber who had her head on her lap then Erza looked at Symber.

"How come she hasn't spoken yet?"

Irene looked at Symber.

"I'm not certain. She was rather scared when she first woke up. I assume that once she trusts us, she will talk."

Irene then looked at erza to see the bottle with the note inside.

"Why do you have that?"

Erza looked at the bottle.

"She finally let it go."

Just then Symber looked behind her at Erza and her eyes widened when she saw that Erza had the bottle and quickly got up to take it from Erza only for Erza to raise her arm away from Symber.

"Nope."

Symber began to climb on Erza only for Erza to stand up causing Symber to fall. Symber got to her feet and chased after Erza to get the bottle back while Irene just watched them.

She then saw something swoosh past the girls and the bottle was gone.

All three of them wondered what just happened then all three of them looked up in a tree to see someone sitting there with the bottle in their hand.

The person was a tall man that had dark tanned skin and had a mane of wild black hair that hung to his legs. He had long black claws and dark rings around his eyes. He had a large black tail and large black bat wings. He wore traditional black trousers and had black clawed feet.

He looked at them then he looked down at Symber who just looked at him. The man lowered his tail and had the end of it to curve up to form a seat and Symber climbed right in. the man slowly brought her higher but only enough to be off the ground.

The man looked at Symber then at the bottle. He smashed the bottle and got the note out. He lifted Symber up and gave her the note then she looked at it. The man then lowered his tail and began to rock Symber slowly back and forth as if to put her to sleep.

Erza and Irene watched but for Irene, she couldn't help but feel a hint of jealousy towards the man. Judging by his features he was clearly a Vimera just like Symber but he was a predator type. Despite his features he seemed to be rather gentle towards Symber.

Not long after that Symber was fast asleep and the man climbed down waking the tired Symber up. When he got to the ground he had Symber in his arms and took her to Irene.

"The little one was only comfortable with me because we know each other."

Erza looked at him.

"You're her father?"

"No. She was an orphan since her birth. Just recently her half was all killed."

Irene looked at Symber then looked at the man.

"What happened? Can she talk?"

"She can. I will tell you everything you need to know but we need to get off the island."

All four of them were on the island and Irene watched as Symber was climbing all over the man, like on his back, arms and would sit on his shoulders. Not once did the man move or look annoyed having a small child climb all over him.

Erza looked at him.

"So why won't she talk?"

"There's a law in our land that forbids orphans from talking. You see, orphans are viewed lower than plagues. An orphan in our homeland isn't allowed to talk to anyone and they can't even have their own name."

Irene and Erza were shocked and Irene looked at Symber who was now sitting in the man's lap.

"Symber's not an orphan anymore."

Symber's eyes widened and the man looked at Symber.

"Symber, huh?"

Symber went to Irene who pulled her into a full embrace. Erza smiled and the man closed his eyes with a small smile.

"So you're her mother and older sister now."

Symber's eyes watered up and she held onto Irene. Irene smiled and rubbed Symber's head and back.

"It's okay, Mommy's not going to let you go."

Erza smiled.

"Little sister huh?"

Irene smiled at the man.

"So what about you?"

The man raised a brow.

"What about me?"

"She sees you as her father, right?"

The man took a step back.

"I was only gentle with her because of what was going on. Plus due to my power she isn't safe around me."

"You sure?"

Symber looked at him then the man looked away.

"No."

Stare.

"…."

Stare.

"….fine."

Symber smiled.

"Daddy…..Mommy…and Sister…."

Words couldn't describe just how adorable Symber looked and sounded.

That night as Symber was in bed she was in the middle with Erza on one side and Irene on the other.

On the boat deck the man, Senkah was just looking up at the sky.

"So does that makes us a real family or something like that?"

He blushed.

"The red hair is rather unique."

 **AN: There is another chapter completed!**


End file.
